Silent Fight
by Poneh and Pony
Summary: He just sat and watched and played the game that only two knew about and he would always win. Marcus' revenge on Aro. Mention of MarcusxDidyme Brief history of the Volturi - Rating for content


**Pony: **I've tried to write something about Marcus for a long time. I hope this captures how you see him. Personally, I think Stephenie Meyer should write another series documenting the begining of the Volturi. Especially poor Marcus.

**Poneh: **Oh get over it. -sigh- This takes place in the end of New Moon, where the Volturi are judging Edward and Bella and Alice. But with lots of reminiscing on Marcus' part about the good ol' days.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or even the plot line, save the minor twist I made in it.

* * *

**Silent Fight**

Marcus watched the trio enter without even a hint of curiosity. As soon as they were in sight, his gift flared into work, illuminating the bond between the male vampire and the human female. Normally, he could see weak flow of lights between individuals. Usually they were so dull he hardly noticed unless asked to look for them, but it was impossible to ignore the sparks between the pair entering. He had never seen anything like it since…since he had met Didyme. But his and Didyme's connection had been red, tinged with copper and yellow, the stuff of fire. The feeling of the one between this unholy pair was gold and silver, white and black, with only the faintest tracing of red running through it. It was much stronger than any bond Marcus had ever seen. It was stronger than the bond between the average vampire couple. Even Jane's devotion to Aro, a strong link of blue, was nothing compared to what this human felt.

All of this Marcus digested before anyone had moved a step, and whatever shock or surprise may have passed over his face was so fleeting even one of his fellow Vulturi wouldn't have noticed. Marcus just sat and watched the proceedings through his gift. The link between the male vampire – Edward – and Aro shifted from pink to red to orange, running through the whole range of annoyance, hate, and fear as they spoke. The human girl was different. She did not seem to exert any emotion towards Aro. In fact, the only other relationship she seemed to have was with the male vampire. A thin gold thread – trust, Marcus had come to recognize it as – ran between her and the female vampire, Alice. But it wasn't surprising to Marcus considering the intensity of the bond between her and Edward.

He knew when it was time for him to give his evaluation when Aro's eyes flicked towards him, but he was in no mood to please Aro. The sight of the girl reminded him strongly of his Didyme. Didyme who had been dead for so many centuries, yet cursed as Marcus was, he remembered precisely the feelings as he watched her die. He could almost see her now, standing where Bella was now, Marcus himself in Edward's place. They had only wanted freedom. Freedom to live apart from Aro's incessant worries about rank and order. Without thought, Aro set his guards – all of whom were discarded through the centuries to be replaced with newer models – on Didyme. He had her killed, while Marcus was restrained and forced to watch. He had struggled, but even as young as he had been, it was not enough to break out of the grasp of three others. Didyme was as calm facing death as she was in life. He knew she was using her gift on him when he felt himself relax and a smile tilt his lips. He tried to fight against her calming influence, but relief only came when she was gone. And a sorry relief that was.

Didyme was different. He had known that the first time he set eyes on her. The vampire that had turned Aro had also turned his younger sister Didyme. Marcus had already been a vampire for a dozen years, so when Aro sent word that all vampires were to meet and form a committee, Marcus was among the first to arrive. He had been quick to act in those days. He alone had challenged Aro's views on a small group enforcing laws. But he was swayed by Didyme, the beautiful girl standing behind Aro. He pledged his allegiance to the young vampire, and in turn was allowed to marry the sister. Thus began the ruling family. Caius did not come in until later. The first few years with Didyme were bliss. He spent most of his time travelling with her, and only returning to Aro when some conflict arose.

After Aro married Sulpicia, sister of Caius, the lowly guard moved up to join the ruling two. By now they were gaining power and the Romanian Coven had begun a move against them. But Aro was prepared and the battle was hardly fair. In fact, the fight was over before it even started. Aro wasn't satisfied. Aro went on a killing spree, destroying any vampire who decided to stand against him. That was when Marcus had tried to leave. Didyme had thought her brother was happy about the decision. But after so long as a vampire, she should have known he would have lost the family ties that humans had. He did not even glance twice as he watched his sister die.

Marcus tried to kill Aro, but for some reason Aro had him spared. Or perhaps existing was the punishment Aro had chosen. Forever he was bound to serve the man who had killed his love. Marcus accepted his punishment, and never again tried to fight against Aro directly. He settled in to his job with as little enthusiasm as possible. Caius also knew of Marcus' digression, and had not spoken with Marcus since that day. As for Aro, the self-titled leader of the group, he appeared nothing less than heartbroken for Marcus. He had allowed Marcus to go on a brief hiatus, but insisted on a guard – for Marcus' safety. He did not demand that Marcus participate as he once had. He did not expect Marcus to speak, but simply required his opinion as a brief touch so Aro could digest all the information. In this one thing, Marcus had the upper hand. By sharing his thoughts on the brief subject, Marcus was also transferring all his grief and anger and hurt over Didyme. Many times, Aro did not ask for Marcus' view on a situation, and Marcus was happy not to give it. But this time, with this situation, Marcus knew that Aro needed every advantage. So Marcus floated dreamily up to Aro and touched one finger to Aro's hand, careful to stay as far apart as possible. He saw Renata, the latest shield Aro had employed, tense as he drew near to her master, but he was far beyond the initial blood lust and was happy to just make Aro suffer internally.

Marcus knew the effort it took for Aro to withstand the force of learning every thought anyone had ever had. He knew that in one second, Aro was forced to remember every moment Marcus had with Didyme and feel as she was torn to pieces in front of him. But he also had to see the bond between the human and vampire and relive the bond between Marcus and Didyme. Aro was skilled, but even he was affected by the pain. For truly, there is no comparison between the loss of a soul mate, especially with the heightened senses of vampires. Marcus had been in favor of killing Edward before submitting him to the dead half-life of living after a soul mate is killed. But Aro showed nothing as Marcus glided back to his seat. Marcus expected nothing, but he knew that one day, even if it took another thousand years, Aro would finally let Marcus die. He would finally decide that the trouble of keeping Marcus alive would outweigh his usefulness.

But for now Marcus would just wait. He would ensure that this couple got their happiness. He would die before he let Aro destroy another bond this strong. And he knew that Aro knew that. He had ensured that the human and vampire would be free to leave, because otherwise Marcus would act, and with witnesses, Aro would be forced to kill him. So Marcus wasn't surprised when Aro let them leave. He just sat and watched and played the game that only two knew about and he would always win. It was just a matter of time. But Aro hated loosing, and as soon as he realized that what he saw as victory was really only delaying defeat, he would give in.


End file.
